The braking performance of the tires arranged in a passenger automobile or the like is frequently evaluated by an actual running test in which an automobile actually runs. In the actual running test, although the braking performance of the tires can be precisely evaluated, there is a problem that reproducibility of a road condition and the like is poor.
Therefore, various tire test apparatuses are proposed instead of the actual running test.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a tire tester in which tires capable of rolling are brought in contact with a substitute road surface formed by ice or the like so as to measure braking characteristic of the tires on a virtual road surface formed by the substitute road surface. However, the tire tester is to evaluate the braking performance of the tires themselves on the virtual road surface but not to evaluate braking performance of the tires mounted on a vehicle.
When mounted on the vehicle, the tires receive dynamic characteristic of the vehicle as well as influence over the dynamic characteristic of the vehicle. The tires and the vehicle influence over each other on the dynamic characteristic as mentioned above. Therefore, at the time of braking of the vehicle, not only the braking characteristic of the vehicle but also the braking characteristic of the tires are complicated, and the braking characteristic of the tires arranged in the vehicle is also varied in accordance with a position to be arranged in the vehicle. In recent years, in order to evaluate the braking characteristic of the tires, a tire tester in consideration to such a relationship between the tires and the vehicle is also developed.
For example, Patent Document 2 discloses a compound testing device in which in a state that tires of an experimental vehicle are disposed on a flat plate, a brake of the experimental vehicle is operated so that braking performance and sideslip performance of the experimental vehicle are measured.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-62223    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei5-164659